To the West, Young Fools!
by Artemis101REvil-4
Summary: The original gang pair up with an unexpected guest to pursue evils unknown. Little do any of them know, the powers and abilities of this new comrade.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1: The Beginning of the End**_

You never know when or why a disaster will strike. It could wipe out a snake, or your entire family, but it will be a disaster. I witnessed many a disasters in my journeys when they came. I was afraid at first, but who wouldn't be when the world depends on you? A long time ago, there was an evil dictator named Gyumoh, he dominated all of Tokyo, Japan and everything between the United States. He was an evil ruler, killing anyone who got in his way. After a few years of domination, the gods finally decided to take action. The war prince fought long and very hard to defeat Gyumoh, and in the end, the war prince, unable to defeat Gyumoh, sealed him and his wife in stone. Now, in today's time, the only way to free him was to gather certain scriptures, scrolls of writings that the priests of today guarded with their lives, they were known as Sanzos. When a certain group with an evil dictator, started gathering the scrolls to revive him, a Sanzo, and 3 youkai, or demons, set out to stop him. It was strange because lately all the youkai in the area began acting erratic, more evil. Killing and slaughtering became habits of new, and now 3 of them would save us. How would the world live on? Well, I was going to be in on it.

Hot and muggy mornings were common now. I spent my known life developing a career at a local inn. Since I couldn't remember anything before the age of 10, I was condemned; no one in the village would take care of me. It was when I was out in a street, my dirty, craggy clothes peeling to my skin, that an old man stood in front of me. It was raining, something we didn't see often anymore. He held a cane, and his hair grayed, and perfected the bowl shape directly around his head. He looked down at me with sad eyes, before he moved his umbrella over me to shield me from the rain. I glanced up, my knees held up to my chin. I wore no shoes, but I felt light as air at that first generosity shown to me. He held out his other hand, and while staring at him blankly, my sea-blue eyes shinning in the dim light, I took it, hope growing in my chest. Though that was eleven years ago, and by now, grandpa, as I called him, helped me grow exponentially. The day began, hot and muggy, just like always. I was up at about 8:30 in the morning. I began cooking break feast for the soon-to-be-awake guests we had in. One by one, seven different people walked down, and one by one, I handed them bowls of cereal with an orange or apple and a drink of milk. They each smiled and said polite thank-you. At about 11 a.m. I was put on check in duty. I sighed, hating this part of the job. I fiddled with my blue jeans that stretched down to my ankles, my small, heeled shoes made light noises as they flipped and flopped on the hardwood floor. I played with the sleeve of my shirt, the long blue sleeve cascading down my arm and opening up widely at the wrist, giving me plenty of cloth to play with. I sighed again and half-closed my eyes. It was when the door opened that my heart skipped a few beats to make me wake up.

"You'll shut up or you can sleep outside" A man said walking in. He had blond hair and was clouded in a white robe; a large canvas-sheet covered his shoulders and a red dot on his for head. He wore what looked like sandals and I kept myself from laughing at the absolute comedic look he had on his face. He looked mad, but sort of happy. His face contorted and he had his teeth ground together as he pulled on his neck strap to cool himself down. His eyes were large, and slanted, though right now, closed with anger.

The next voice made you want to almost laugh. "But I'm Hungry" A boy, about my age walked in. He was instantly categorized as cute in my book. His hair was a deep brown and spiky everywhere and some kind of golden head band encircled his head. He wore a white shirt with elbow-length sleeves that left a nice gap between his sleeve and his orange bracelets that were edged by cotton. He wore some kind of orange looking flap with black outlining on top of his white shirt. His pants were a white-jean combo with a brown belt. His pants extended down into his brown army boots with golden designs at the top. He wore a waist length, orange cape that flowed behind his back, and for some reason his shoulders were topped by spikes. His brown eyes pleaded at this first man who walked in. "Come on Sanzo?" He asked, and I instantly recognized the name. Sanzo didn't do anything but clench his teeth harder.

I did straighten a little, after all it isn't everyday your next to a Sanzo. The next man made me gag a little. He walked in and instantly his red hair stood out. It seemed like he had antennas on his head that were just above a blue head band. His head band matched his blue, sleeveless shirt that revealed way too much of his arms. He wore bandaged wrists I guess as bracelets. His white tank top that was under his blue jacket was tucked into his brown pants, which strangely bowled around his waist, just above his black belt. His tan pants grew in width near his knees, and then were sucked into his shoes like a black hole. He wore simple, gray shoes with a blue jewel on the bottom. "Shut up you stupid monkey" He said, whacking him on his head.

This 'monkey' glared at him, "The name is Goku dick head" He spat, getting another noogie from him.

"Yeah?" He asked, "And mine's Gojyo, what is it to you chimp" He asked.

Goku spat, "Stupid Kappa" he growled. I thought for a minute. _Kappa?_ I thought, _doesn't that mean water sprite?_ I was getting confused, but I smiled as this Sanzo walked up to the counter.

Behind the yelling 'children' walked in another man. This man had black hair that spiked in the front and had the most unique montage of clothes. He wore a simple, but elegant green headband on his forehead. On his face, beneath his dark eyes, was a small pair of glasses. On his shirt, I saw a few stitches on the right shoulder of the shirt. The sleeves lead down to his elbow which then turned into black, sucked-on sleeves. His tan pants were held up by a brown belt that looked like it connected to this white wrap he carried around his shoulder. His pants lead to just above his ankles, where brown, slipper-shoes meet his pants. On his shoulder was the cutest dragon I'd ever seen. It was a pure white, with wings spanning this man's shoulder, when they were closed. It had red eyes and looked amazing on his shoulder. "Please forgive them" He said, putting his hand on the back of his head, and smiling happily. I shook my head; it had taken me a minute to snap out of my stasis.

"Kappa" Goku shot.

"Hair-brain" Gojyo shot back.

"Drowning lunatic".

"Human stomach".

"Walking pheromone".

"You don't even know what that means stupid" Gojyo yelled and I giggled.

I nodded as Sanzo handed me a card. "Room for 4 please" He said through gritted teeth.

I looked down to check our sign-in book and sighed. "I don't have a room for 4, but I do have 4 singles" I told him looking up. "There is also an inn down the street you can use, though they have lesser quality" I smiled.

Sanzo shook his head, opening his eyes for the first time. "That is _perfectly_ fine" He said. I thought he seemed a little too happy about being away from his obvious friends.

I nodded and entered keywords into my notebook. "All right, I have you all signed up and ready to go. The rooms are up the stairs, to the left, go up the stairs on the right, and they are the first four there" I smiled. I saw Goku's dumbstruck look, but I noticed him looking past me, into the kitchen.

He stared at me hungrily. "Food?" He whimpered, his brown eyes bulging lightly.

I felt my face redden as I nodded. "Room service is available 24 hours a day here" I assured. "And we have a variety of foods to eat. Just tell us what you would like, and we will bring it to you" I smiled.

Gojyo strolled up to the counter and leaned lightly on it. "Hey" He said, nodding at me. "What time are you getting off?" He asked, and I stumbled back a few inches.

I was about to call for gramps, but the small boy, Goku landed on Gojyo's head. "She's getting me food stupid pervert" He said, jumping up and down on his head. Gojyo began cursing, and within an instant Goku was sent flying into me.

I heard the man with the dragon gasp as I crashed into the wall, with Goku right on top of me. "Sanzo, that was a bit harsh" He said, smiling at Sanzo.

"I don't care" Sanzo said, taking a room key. "Stupid monkey" He ground his teeth again and walked away, Gojyo quickly disappearing as well.

"Hakkai that was really harsh" Goku had complained.

Well, now I knew all of their names. This had been, by far the weirdest set of people to ever check in at the hotel. "Sorry miss" Hakkai said handing me his hand and helping me off.

"No… it's fine" I said quietly.

"Well, then I suppose you'll be delivering our food Miss…?" He asked.

I gasped. "Oh, Luna, my name is Luna". I said, bowing politely. "What food would you like?" I asked smiling, still a little offset.

Hakkai laughed quietly. "Meat would be nice, but he will be a different story" Hakkai said pointing to Goku, who hung on to my extra roomy sleeve.

I nodded, "I shall deliver it sir" I said, turning to Goku as he walked away. "Would you like to come pick out your food?" I asked, still a little taken about how handsome he was.

His face lit up like a bulb. "YES" He shouted, and I smiled, more than happy to have someone my own age here.

I began walking in the kitchen, and showed him the enormous room. Sharp utensils marked every counter top next to large pans and papers ready to be used for dinner. "Be careful not to cut yourself" I warned him.

Just has I had said that, he placed his hand down on the counter, and sliced his finger on a knife. "Ok…" He said, "OW" He cried, and I rushed over to him.

"Here" I said, quickly using my extra sleeve length to clean his wound. His expression was dumbfounded as I cleaned the wound. I made him sit down on a stool as I washed his hand, carefully, not letting him see my blush from just touching him. After about five minutes, his hand was bandaged, and I mentally noted I couldn't wear a blood-stained blouse like this. I would have to change after he ate. I looked at his face and smiled, "Feel better?" I asked.

He stared at me, his face moving from mine, to my hand to his cut. "Why did you do that?" He asked confused.

Now I was confused. "Do what?" I asked. "I just cleaned your wound for you" I stated.

He shook his head slightly, picking up the bloody-slack of my sleeve. "But your shirt" He said, sadly.

I giggled. "Don't worry, I can change it won't affect me" I smiled. At that moment the cook walked in and Goku's attention went from my hand to Lydia, our head chef. I laughed and turned to Lydia. "Lydia" I said, catching her attention. "Could you fix our young sir here some food? Whatever he wants is fine" I smiled.

Lydia smiled as well. "Of course Luna, what happened to your shirt?" She asked, horrified.

I shook my head. "I was just cleaning up some blood, its fine. I'm going to go change ok?" I said, as I stood. I waved goodbye to Goku, who was drooling at the menu. I walked up to my room, that was close to the new check in's. I would get their food after I changed, I decided. I walked into my room, and thinking it would be quick, didn't lock the door. I walked over to my dresser, that was plainly fashioned, though extravagant to me, and reached in the third drawer. I pulled out a blue button up and took off my shirt.

As soon as I was standing in nothing my pants and underwear, I heard the door click and someone walked in.

Goku strolled in and walked forward, his eyes closed, his hands full of food. He stopped after about 4 feet in the room, his eyes darted open, and saw me, half-naked, standing there, holding up my blue button-up shirt about half way, blocking the scar on my stomach. "Luna?" He asked, "I thought this was my room".

I took a deep breath and shouted, "GET OUT GOKU" I yelled, pulling up my shirt and with great forced, kicked him out of my room, locking the door swiftly. I began gasping quickly as I pressed myself up against the wall of the door.

I heard his plate of food drop as he banged on the door. "I'm Sorry" he said, "I didn't know, I thought this was mine." I sunk down to the floor, pulling my knees up to my chest, blushing too hard to think straight. I spent the rest of the day in my room, and when gramps had come to check on me, I had told him "I can't come out… I don't feel good" He had warned me that a large party would be checking in, and staying below us. He asked if I could come out to help if I could and I assured him I would.

It was about 2:30 in the morning when I finally dragged myself into my bed and sighed as I pulled the covers up. I still wore my blue jeans and blue button-up shirt, but I didn't want to change. I closed my eyes and fell asleep. It was around 4:00 a.m. that I felt a tug at the bottom of my bed. I rolled over, not wanting to care. But as I rolled over, I heard a sharp snap in my left arm as I realized I was caught on something. It didn't feel broken, but it hurt enough I didn't want to move it. I tried to push myself up to see what was going on, but something restrained me, forcing me to angle my head to just avoid suffocation. I heard a chuckle behind me as I was forced harder into the bed. "To bad, they won't make it back" This person said, as whatever was holding me down, flipped me over. I saw pretty much black, except for the skinny, stick figure person standing in the room, her fingers attached to small strings that led straight to my bed. While my arms were folded over me, I noticed the room was trashed and this woman looked like an evil demon… a youkai. I noticed the large blue skirt that flowed flawlessly around her. It cut itself off just before it reached her large, high-heeled shoes. Her shirt billowed around her as an invisible wind lifted and put it down. Her hair was a dark purple that cascaded down her back, matching her purple, cold eyes and she grinned, showing sharp fangs. "I'm sorry" She said, "Does that hurt?" She asked, tweaking her fingers a little, and I felt immense pain creep up my arm. I felt a deep pop as I realized she had broken the bone. The pain shot through my body causing me to groan through my gritted teeth.

"I…Won't…Scream…Hag" I pushed out, the pain increasing.

It was in a flash she appeared next to me, her face near my neck. "Ah, I can smell your intoxicating blood." She said, sniffing my neck lightly. I felt my heart jump as she put her mouth further onto my neck, opening her mouth slightly. Her fangs dug in ever so slightly, and all I could see was red. I screamed with all my might and heard blurred sounds of fighting, afraid for gramps I wanted to rush up and help, but her teeth dug in further and I began to feel faint, my eyes closed slightly before she was harshly wrenched off me.

Kind, soft arms came under me, and a relaxing smell wafted into my nose. "Get her out" I heard someone yell. I was picked up, but all I could feel was the blood gushing from my neck, the pain in my arms, and this person's soft, melodic heart-beat. My arms dropped and my legs soon followed, a hand caught my head, and I could feel myself being rushed to a different side of the room, where I was laid on the floor. "Hakkai" The same person yelled, "Anything?" He asked.

Hakkai grunted and spoke "Poison, she has to have an antidote" He replied, and I felt the same soft arms pick my head up and place it into a small crevice that felt like someone's lap.

This one spoke quickly. "She's burning up Sanzo" He said. The names were becoming familiar, but the cascading pain kept me from doing anything but going limper. I felt rustling about me, but I tried desperately to focus on this one person's voice. I felt like I was fading out, his voice going further and further away from me. "Hakkai" It seemed to whisper, "She's not breathing, fix her" He cried desperately. I felt so strangely attached to him; I didn't want to leave him. I felt like I was being pulled apart into two directions. I snapped back into life, shutting my eyes closed. "Hurry Hakkai" Goku yelled.

Hakkai grunted, "I can't stop the poison, only slow it. Hurry it up Sanzo" Hakkai had yelled, and distantly, I heard gunshots.

I felt a soft object against my forehead. It felt so much like cotton, almost in a ball shape. "Hang on" Goku said, feeling my forehead. "Hold on Luna" He said, and slowly I managed to feel him start rocking lightly.

One final screech from my attacker seemed to mark them as gone. "Here" A stern voice said.

"Stupid bitch" I heard a rough, annoying voice echo.

"Is she going to be alright Hakkai?" Goku answered, I felt I could almost see his pain.

A small drop landed on my neck, and within minutes, each ounce of pain left me, except for my arm. "There" An exhausted Hakkai panted. "That should stop…it" I heard a light trip as my rescuers began collapsing from what I could tell.

"Stupid" Gojyo had insulted Hakkai, though worry over powered any anger that lingered in his words. "I think we should all leave. Sanzo?" Gojyo asked.

I wasn't even able to focus to register what he meant. Within minutes, I was picked up again, but the arms that carried me now were harder, not as gentle, and more muscular. I felt cloth rub up against my numbed arm, and right before I blacked out I heard someone say: "She comes with" And that was it for me.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: The Goddess**_

I felt wind rushing into my face. I didn't want to move; the immense pain that shot up my arm entered my blood stream and easily carried itself through my entire body. I winced harshly as more wind slapped my face; I heard a soft laugh, almost like a child's. "What the?" I asked my eyes unfocused as I opened them. What greeted me was not what I expected, or wanted. No, what greeted me was a crystal clear blue sky with few clouds like an early bowl of cereal that had been devoured, except for a few, minute pieces. I saw dust flying around us, and with a thunk of my head, I noticed I was moving. Though I personally wasn't moving, the bumps and shakes proved to me that my unmoving body was moving against the wind.

A hand caught mine as I reached for my bed post for support. The cotton rubbed against my arm and my heart almost soared when I opened my eyes to see Goku, brown eyes and spiky hair bouncing in the wind. "Sorry" He laughed, looking at me.

After struggling to get up, and finding out my right arm was in a sling, I noticed we were in a green jeep, something that hasn't been used rarely too. I noticed Gojyo, leaning against the inside of the jeep, smoking a long cigarette with a stupidly-mischievous grin on his face. "Up huh?" He asked.

I wanted to look away from him, there was no other feeling I received from him except for "pervert". I gladly smiled when Hakkai talked to me from over his shoulder. This ragged, old jeep needed a driver, and he was filling that roll happily. "How are you feeling?" He asked. I thought he sounded a bit tired, but I could see that he didn't want any of the others feeling worried, so he was covering it up, so I sucked it up.

Worrying about him probably wasn't going to get me anywhere since I was pretty sure he could handle anything by himself. "Fine I guess" I said, off to the side. My mind now fluttered as I realized we were driving around in the middle of a desert, moving west from what I could tell. "But, wanna inform me of why I am not at my inn?" I asked, my suspicions starting to rise.

I heard the silent Gojyo grunt, clearly avoiding my gaze. Goku looked down, his eyes seemed caught on a different subject and I could almost tell what he was thinking. _Food_ I knew it, he whispered this word and I wanted to laugh lightly but a sigh from Hakkai brought my attention to the mature ones. Sanzo however was not going to beat around the bush. "Listen" He grunted, closing his eyes, almost making him look like some sort of real monk, but I had a sneaky suspicion that he broke every code of law monks lived by. "Your old man that lived with you, tried to kill you with that vampire youkai" he said, his eyes closed, but piercing.

Gojyo shot his eyes toward Sanzo. "Listen man, she doesn't need to hear it like that. A girl needs comfort at a time like this" He said, looking at me, trying to look handsome, he softened his rough features and smiled. "And I can provide that comfort" he said, inching closer.

I almost gagged. "No thanks buck-o" I said. "I would rather a skunk give me comfort than you any day" I said, completely disgusted by his acts.

He moved back and looked in shock. "Wow" Goku grinned. "Finally the walking dumbass got his" he pointed out.

Gojyo looked angry and shot over to Goku, causing the car to rocket back and forth between their fighting. "Listen ape" He pushed.

Goku kicked him in the shins. "Don't touch me pervert" he teased.

"Who would want to rat?" Gojyo rocked the car more.

"Hopefully never a drowning water sprite like you" Goku hit him on the head.

I heard a gun click as Sanzo, ever so easily, stuck a gun over his shoulder. "Shut up or I'll obliterate you both" He said, his teeth clenched. Instantly the scene from when they had walked into the inn popped back into my head.

I leaned over to Hakkai, "Is this an everyday occurrence?" I asked, completely surprised.

Hakkai smiled and bent his head slightly, "Pretty much, but you'll get used to it" He joked.

My face dropped instantly. "Why? Am I staying or something?" I asked, knowing their answer would almost instantly be no. They seemed really happy just by themselves and I know an addition to the party might destroy the balance. I could see Sanzo was completely aware of something like that, so it was pretty obvious that the answer was no.

Sanzo pulled his gun back and stuck it under his robe, which made me wonder what other priestly ways this monk could go over. "You're staying with us" He said, folding his arms over his chest.

I moved back a little away from him, part from shock and part from that gun. "No, I can't. They need the help back at the inn and I don't believe that gramps would…"

"Listen" He almost yelled. "It doesn't matter what you think. I was told to bring you by the gods, so you're coming" He declared.

I heard Gojyo and Goku gasped simultaneously. "She's staying?" Goku asked. "Can she cook? That reminds me I'm hungry Sanzo. When are we stopping for food? Sanzo?" Goku asked, pulling on the back of Sanzo's robe.

"Yes she can, and no we aren't "He answered, making it seem final.

"But Sanzo" he began, but a gun in his face quickly made him back up. Gojyo didn't seem to want to fight so he leaned back, against the jeep and took long gasps of his cigarette.

I nodded to myself. _If I stay quiet and agree, I can get away at the next town_ I thought, making mental preparations. "Fine" I said, "But I'm still not entirely convinced of your little charade, just so you know" I said. They weren't telling me something, and I wasn't going to stand for it anymore.

Hakkai turned down a lonely, dusty, probably old and forgotten road. "It seems we have company" Hakkai smiled. "Should we take care of them or keep going?" he asked Sanzo.

"Company?" I asked, "I don't see anyone" I shrugged.

"It's in the bushes" Gojyo said, pulling out a long, silver spear with a moon shaped spear end.

The jeep began shaking and with a shrill, but quiet sound, a shriek came from the jeep's engine. Hakkai smiled and nodded. Within an instant the jeep disappeared making me fall to the ground. With a hard thump, I collided with the ground. Hakkai, Gojyo, Sanzo and Goku all seemed fine as I sat, almost dumbfounded. Goku quickly helped me up, a long, almost pink but more purple staff appeared in his hands. "Watch it guys" He warned. "This one has a stronger aura" He warned.

"We know, dumb monkey" Gojyo spat, aiming himself almost directly away from my side. Sanzo was aimed, his small gun pointed exactly the other way of Gojyo. Hakkai stood behind me, completely oppositely faced compared to Goku, who replaced himself in front of me.

"Well well well" A voice from the forest said. A man clothed in a purple robe appeared from behind a bush. He smiled as he ruffled around in his cape. "It seems I'm in the presence of a princess" he said, his voice strangely smooth.

"Who are you?" Hakkai, Gojyo and Sanzo turned swiftly towards the man.

He grinned. "Such a welcome for a war god, I must say" He grinned, walking forward. "The name is Homura." He said. "A pleasure… I'm sure" He grinned. "Now for the matter of business I came for… Son… Goku" He smiled.

Goku stepped back a little. "That isn't my name anymore" He spat.

Homura smiled, and walked forward more, causing Goku to step back, right into me. Hakkai and Gojyo shot in front of Goku, about 6 feet, "Stay back" Hakkai shouted towards him. In a swift motion, Homura sliced a large cut into both of them.

I wanted to shout from shock. Both Hakkai and Gojyo fell to the sides, cringing in pain. "Son Goku, it is time we had a talk" He moved towards them.

Sanzo stepped in front of him. "Stop buddy" He said. "No one messes with my stupid chimp" He held his gun out.

Homura laughed. "Such a futile attempt" He said, striking Sanzo, sending him flying right into a tree. "Now, Son Goku I suggest we leave".

Goku seemed fear struck at the sound of this other name, and my heart lurched. I wanted nothing more than to defeat Homura with my own hands, to cause him pain times the infinite that he had caused my friends. But as frozen as my feet were, I grabbed Goku's hand and turned on my heels.

I ran swiftly down the forest path, doing everything but dragging him. I panted harder and harder, but despite panting I knew for sure that this Homura was following. "Where are we going?" Goku asked, now starting to pick up his pace.

"Away, I don't want to be near him, he has hurt them but we can go back. Goku, he is after you" I told him, fear taking over my being.

"But we can't just leave Sanzo and Gojyo or Hakkai. Stop" He pleaded. "We have to go back".

My head hurt severely and I wanted to stop. I felt like a headache from hell was putting it nicely. I saw a tree a bit off the road and darted for it. I stopped and panted heavily, noticing a small hole which I shoved Goku through. I followed behind and used some of the leaves inside to cover up the opening. I leaned my head against the inside of the tree, panting heavily. "I'm sorry Goku, but we can go back" I told him. "After this lunatic leaves" I said, the pulsing pain coming back into my arm.

Goku seemed uneasy in his spot-of-tree next to me. We both sat uneasily for about 10 minutes. The pain increased in my arm, and I was ready to rip my arm off by now. I took my other hand, now un-hinged from Goku, and gripped my arm. Goku snapped out of his trance and stared at my arm. "Does it hurt?" He asked.

I wanted to scream _OF COURSE_, but his pleading face reminded me he must have been scared too. I sighed and relaxed the grip on my arm, very much not wanting too. "I'm fine Goku" I said. "Just annoyed at the asshole" I grinned through the pain. Even though I had only been around Hakkai for a short amount of time, his smile-all-the-time philosophy must have stuck through to me.

We sat still for a while longer, neither one of us moving at any sound we heard. The tree began to smell like an old, wet dog that couldn't stop shaking. The smell of damp wood was all around us and the feel of the bugs crawling across us made me want to just grab a giant terminator gun and terminate all the bugs, but that had been done, so I would have to think of something original. After our mock-water session with the tree we heard a screech sounding through the forest. "It can't be" Goku said, making a dart towards the movement.

Trusting him, I let him keep moving aside leaves. "What is it?" I asked, pulling my knees underneath me, lifting me up slightly on the knees so I could lean closer.

He grunted "That's Hakuryuu" He said simply moving the last bit of leaves aside.

"Hakuryuu?" I asked, "Is that the dragon that disappeared?" I asked.

He shook his head. "Nope, that was the jeep-dragon" He said. "He flew away when that guy showed up." He stuck his head out of the hole in the tree.

He sat there, half outside and half inside for about a good 10 minutes. After slowly moving back from blushing, after all, he was sitting there with such a nice butt just hanging, it looked like someone had bent him in half and purposely showed me that side, he came back in with a little white dragon that had huge wings. I instantly recognized this dragon from the inn and smiled. "It's that little dragon from the inn" I said smiling.

"Yeah" Goku said, his eyes softening as Hakuryuu purred up against him. "Any idea what happened to the others Hakuryuu?" Goku asked him.

He seemed to cry a small answer and Goku's face softened. I took that as _they got away_ and was glad to hear it. I heard a small noise outside the tree and laid my hand, my good one, on top of Goku's arm. I mouthed the words: _someone's outside_ and upon drawing his attention away from the little dragon, he seemed to sniff the air. As soon as he did I felt his arm restrain my whole body, pushing me back up against the far side of the tree. He right hand caught my right arm, and even in the flash it took him to push me back, he had avoided my left arm which was starting to numb from pain. We sat against the tree once again, both of us praying, hoping this guy would leave. Goku relaxed when I could audibly hear the footsteps echoing away.

We both looked at each other happily, glad in knowing he was gone and we could soon make a move for the others who had been hurt. But it was a short lived moment. Hakuryuu darted over to my right shoulder in a second, and for the split-moment that I wandered why, the tree behind us gave out and something, long, sharp and very silver stretched its way through Goku's arm.

The tree now gave out around us and the old, smelly, rotten bark gave way to the long, crystal edged sword that had pierced Goku. I took this small opportunity to give Hakuryuu a head start at a get-away. He flew quickly and swiftly toward the north not even turning around.

I quickly turned my attention to Goku, who was wide eyed and in shock from the stab. A long purple cape swirled about me and something soft, but no where near peaceful grabbed my left arm, the numbness quickly falling down a chasm and letting the pain rise up like a balloon. I was completely in shock, the pain from moving the arm like that sent chills up and down my spine. "Mustn't have Son Goku having a distraction" Homura said. He tossed me aside like an old, forgotten toy of some child's need.

He moved swiftly to Goku, now placing a hand on his head, where his golden head-band rested. "I could take it off for you, you know?" Homura offered.

I took it as a bad thing when Goku reacted like he had been bit by a snake. As I forced myself up, leaning on the tree behind me, I could feel the anger in the air Goku now let off. He was pissed, and there was no getting around that. My vision was a little unfocused as I rested helplessly against the tree, panting and trying to keep myself from blacking out was no plate-of-cookies.

Goku staggered back and stood erect, though even I could see the pain from which the wound gave off. "Listen bastard" He said, glaring at Homura, "I don't intend to ever go back to that, not with my friends still here, waiting for me, something you will never know" He spat, holding out his right hand, completely perpendicular to his side a long, purple-pink staff appeared in his hand, clearly on the end I could see a golden ball which would pack a punch at pretty much any speed.

Homura grunted laughingly. "I see, so if your friends weren't around". It was the moment he said that sentence that he turned his back on Goku and started pacing towards me. My mind registered what he meant and I took Goku's advice.

"Run!!!" Goku had yelled to me the moment he lunged for Homura. I took that wonderful advice and made my feet feel lighter than air. I ran as far away as I thought I would. It was hard though, I almost felt like someone was restraining me.

"Don't run away, it will only hurt worse if you do" I heard a soft, supposedly calming but not right now voice. I tripped over a root, just my luck, and landed hard on the ground. I cringed more and more at the pain, not wanting to deal with it. A soft, but firm hand picked me up. "So you're the one lord Homura wanted to use" This man said. He wore a long, light blue robe with night-sky blue trimming on the edge. The robe went from his neck to all the way to just above his ankles. It opened like a veil, revealing his chest. Though it wasn't as revolting as Gojyo's, I still would rather it have been someone I know. Underneath this long, sky-blue robe with a brown belt making him look like a skinny barrel, he wore, what I thought, was a maroon skirt underneath his robe that stretched to his shoes, extending past the robe. His shoes were small brown sandals with brown socks that were sucked into his skirt. His sleeves were completely gone revealing his arms which were mostly taped up by white covers, only showing a little of his arm next to the tattered sleeves and his wrists. His face, while soft, still caught me off guard. His eyes were closed, not giving me any hint to what they looked like, and his dark-bluish hair, which was bundled up into a small bun, was tied by two yellow ribbons.

He moved his head up and down, apparently looking at me. " I don't understand what Son Goku sees in you, but it is his Majesty Homura's whish that you come with me."

I struggled lightly as another voice came into hearing. "Can't believe he wants to do it too, couldn't he just force the monkey to come?" I heard a man's voice ask from the shadows.

"I don't know" The man holding me said, "But this is what he wants after all" This man threw me lightly over his shoulder, making me land with a thump as I was lumped over his shoulder. It was in a second of the moment I heard chains clicking around my hands that I realized someone I couldn't see was chaining my hands and probably feet together. "is that necessary?" The man in blue asked.

"Yeah, Homura says she more dangerous than she looks so we should be careful" This other voice said.

He sighed. "Very well then" The man holding me said. He turned on his heels and I saw the forest fly away from me. All the trees whirled past me in a hurry. I thought for a second that they were moving, but only for a second until I realized this man was moving back towards Goku and Homura. It took us seconds to reach the sound of swords clashing, or at least a sword clashing on a hard pole. Goku and Homura entered my site and the man carrying me set me down and cleared his throat.

With a quick movement I saw Homura trip Goku and force him to fall forcefully to the ground, putting his foot firmly on top of Goku. "About time Shien" Homura said. "I've been playing for too long, I want this to go over so the world will see the truth.

Goku forced himself to look over in this man, apparently Shein's direction. "Luna!" Goku shouted, his face becoming angry. "She's got nothing to do with this" Goku struggled.

Homura laughed. "Your mistaken Son Goku" He said. "She has everything to do with this." He used his foot to kick up Goku, sending him at Homura's half-way point between his waist and kicked him, sending him flying into another tree, his staff flying off in a different direction. Homura walked over to me, and I was to stunned to move. I felt like fear had become my life, not matter what happened I always seemed to be feeling nothing but fear since I came on this stupid trip. _Why didn't I just jump out and run?_ I asked myself. I didn't want to see Goku getting his ass kicked because his attention had been divided between me.

Goku landed with a sickening crack against the tree, his leg bent a little ways back and he yelled in pain. Homura turned and grinned. "Don't worry Son Goku, you might actually see her again" He smiled, turning back towards me. "Come Shien, we have some work to accomplish" Homura turned back towards me and a sharp blow hit me on the back of my head.

"NO!" I heard Goku yell, but my vision was blurry, like I was under water. I felt myself hit the ground, and through my watery vision, I saw Goku struggle to his feet, but fall down harshly. His face shot up towards me, and his brown eyes shook violently as he stretched himself to me, and in the last second of sight, I saw a green object fly by in front of Goku, and in that instant, not only was Goku gone, safe from danger, but I was out like a blown light-bulb.

Waking up was not an adventure I would have willingly chosen to take on. Waking up to a dark room with a single stream of light caught me off guard. I struggled to look around, stiff, and numb from pain. The feeling of crusted blood on my arm made me cringe heavily. The room was to dark and dusty to see anything except for the door that had a rectangle of light in front of me, and the light from the window, which introduced an even less pleasant feature.

"Your awake then?" Homura asked, his chains fell harmlessly to his sides as he leaned closer in his chair and grinned, putting his fists on his chin. "You took a while, I thought Son Goku would be here before you even woke" He grinned.

"Screw…you…asshole" I pushed out. With each breath I experienced a new level of pain.

"Now, now now" He stood, "You wouldn't want to insult your captor, would you?" He asked, putting his hand on my chin.

I mustered up whatever strength I could to shake his hand off, making him pull his hand back. My hair had fallen in my face now, considerably longer than before. "Such anger" He said disappointedly.

I used my anger to my advantage and glared at him through the cracks between my hair strands, making me look completely evil in this state. "Where…. Where am I?" I asked, half angry.

He grinned. "Now, now control that anger, your eyes are changing already, you have to at least last until Son…".

I spat, "His name is not Son Goku, it's Goku. Whatever that name means, he has long since discarded it" I said angrily.

He looked at me stunned, looking as if he wanted to hit me. "I see, so they hadn't told you yet" He said to himself. "You don't seem to understand who you were traveling with" He grinned. "After all, youkai aren't usually so accommodating" He put his hand on his head.

From underneath my hair, my eyes went from angry creases to shocked orbs. "Youkai?" I asked, "Your…lying" I said.

He laughed evilly. "It doesn't matter what you want to think, you will see in a few seconds just how nice you little Goku is" He smiled as screams were heard in the hallway.

Hope fluttered through me as the door was shot open, but the hope turned to confusion the instant the light was let in, lighting the barren, empty room. In the doorway stood a boy, about my age, though not nearly as nice looking as Goku, though he bore a strong resemblance. His clothes were so similar to Goku. His white pants, his decorated shoes, his orange flowing cape, the cotton edged armbands he wore and even the top of his head. But then again, he was so different. His hair was much longer, obviously tied in the back, and the aura around him almost made his hair float. The eyes of Goku I so whished would come back, were now, large, yellow, with black slits, like a cat eye. His mouth was sharper, more precise, like he had surgery or something. His ears were long, and pointed at the end. And his hands were long, much more sharper on the nails. Though it looked different Homura confirmed my fear of this boy being Goku. "Ah, Son Goku, at least you have come out to see me". My mind fluttered, how could this be the Goku who always complained about food, he looked like he was full without a doubt. He stood taller, much taller that the Goku I knew. He glared at Homura with starving, but eloquent eyes, almost like his eyes were a poem. He stepped closer, and that's when I noticed it, that golden head-band he had worn was gone, just not there anymore.

Goku stepped closer, seeming more and more like he was the evil one, and not Homura. Homura, in fact, grinned and backed away into the shadows. "Sorry Son Goku, but more pressing matters are calling me, be sure not to play with your food so much" Homura laughed, then all presence of him was gone. My gaze was locked on the shadow he had gone into, so when the shadow from the door approached me, I wasn't looking. Sharp exhales of breath caught my attention, and slowly I turned my head to see Goku towering above me. His gaze was shooting down at me, his eyes almost seemed upset that he didn't get a fight. With one swift movement, he used his razor-like claws to tear away the chains that held me up to the wall.

I fell to the ground with a hard thud, causing only more pain. Screaming was the last thing I wanted to do right now, because that really only brought more pain. I felt his hand pick me up, his claws digging in, but I didn't care right now, and all I could do was to focus on not screaming out in pain. When he brought me face to face, his grin scared me right into a coma-phase if it had been any other time. His fierce gaze pierced my every being and I felt so outdone, outlived and every thing in between. He gave me a look of surprise as the door to the hall way was busted down more. He turned his head slightly, showing that the only thing that held all of his hair together was a small piece of his own hair, and I wondered how in the world he did that. I saw his chest jump lightly and I could only guess in some sick, twisted way, he was planning how he would devour them. He turned his head toward me, and signs of excitement faded, when a small look of shock returned and this new Goku sighed. He quickly cradled me, and it took me what felt like hours to register he was either going to get me out of there, or devour me somewhere else. I sighed, taking in a deep breath of his scent. I definitely smelled the old Goku on him, his sweet, intoxicating smell filled my lungs, and If I could, I would have moved up to his shirt, stuck my face in his chest and simply breath, but the quick movements around us were amazing, I saw men fly past, and small spots of blood splattered on him and me. I could feel the warm, wetness that began dripping down my legs and arms, not to mention my face. But the look in Goku's eyes was wild, almost happy as he slaughtered all of the fighters. I know I should have been scared, but somehow, being in his arms made me feel safe, even if he was planning to kill me. I slowly drifted away, the last thing I heard was a small grunt as the last opponent was killed. He let out a little laugh and then took off, headed into the piercing wind.

It took me what felt like days to wake up, and I noticed that my body was stiff all over. I sat up slowly, wincing at the piercing pain in my left arm and my legs. I not only sat up in pain, but I sat up in a stupor. I noticed that for one, I still had a pulse and was breathing, and two, that a long-haired boy stood in front of this cave that I seemed to be recuperating in. He turned and stared at me as I grunted, pulling myself up. My voice seemed almost dead as he stared down at me, and slowly, he walked over to me and sat down in front of me. His manner actually reminded me of Goku, especially the way that he sat down in front of me. I could almost see Goku's grinning face, and I half expected this Goku to ask if I had any food on me as well.

His yellow, cat-like eyes stared at me. With a flash of a movement, he had a bandage in his hand and had grabbed my left leg, pulling me onto the ground with a sliding movement. I gave a slight 'oof' to this action, but looked at him, pulling myself back into a sitting position. I now was closer to him than before, causing my heart to beat just a little faster. "Umm, thank you" I said quietly, still nervous.

He apparently focused on wrapping up my leg, though I saw the damage when he took off the old bandages. My leg was cut in multiple ways, criss-crossing and slides of skin were missing. Though, my attention was almost completely focused on my leg, and not cringing from his soft hands, I could swear I caught a glimpse of his eyes stare at me for just a millisecond.

The minutes passed slowly after he finished wrapping my leg. He stared at me for most of the time and eventually I tore my gaze away from him and backed up against the wall. While I did think he was nice enough for me, it still made me nervous having someone stare at me like that from only 2 feet away from my face. He pulled him-self into a sitting position where he crossed his legs like a cross and laid his hands across his legs, letting them simply dangle. He spoke elegantly, though soft, he almost sounded angry, "Who are you?" He asked, his eyes twitching slightly.

My whole being jumped when he spoke. His voice was so velvety soft and smooth, he sounded like even if he was angry he would sound calm as possible. His mouth move quickly and evenly as he spoke. My heart lurched a little as I answered, because underneath his kind, soft voice I could tell there was a thirst for either me, or just murder. "It's Luna… Goku" I said, taking the risk of saying his name.

His eyes flashed, and for a minute I could swear they dilated themselves. "Why do you call me by my old name?" He asked, and the hint of anger I heard hidden in his voice came out slightly, and I saw his hand twitch and somehow I knew he wanted to hit me.

"I…" I began, but took my time thinking of an answer. I didn't want to say the wrong thing and get myself slapped so hard I would end up with scratches. "I was friends with someone named Goku, and you… really remind me of him" I said, smiling lightly.

Goku looked at me with his yellow, cat-like eyes again and his eyes, for a moment, looked sad. "Is that… a good thing?" He asked, slightly curious, moving closer. "You're the only one I've ever wanted to kill this much" He said, his eyes slightly jumping at the idea. "Though, I just can't" His soft, but affirmative voice said.

I held my breath for a slight minute, this had caught me off guard by a long shot. "Huh?" I asked confused. Each time I spoke, I felt more and more pain shot up my leg. "What do you mean?" I asked, and his face was slightly amused at the fact that I was more surprised than scared.

He grinned. "I don't know" He smiled, "But it is so interesting, I _want_ to find out" He said, standing. "I won't be alone if my plan works out" He looked down, almost sad. "But right now, we have some company" He said, turning towards the entrance of the cave.

Three people appeared in the mouth of the cave, a very recognizable three people in fact. Hakkai, Gojyo and Sanzo all stood at the entrance. Gojyo stood at the entrance, his long staff crossed his shoulders and both arms rested lazily on top of it. Sanzo stood, arms folded, and apparently very cranky. Hakkai stood, hands stretched out like he was trying to save someone. "Goku" Hakkai said.

Goku's mind flared, his eyes widened at the thought of killing them. It was right before he was about to lunge for them, when I snatched his white jeans in my hands. His face whirled around and stared at me heatedly. The pain increased in my leg as he drug me along towards them so he could slaughter them, my arm was pulsating badly, and I wanted nothing more than to pass out, right this minute. He turned to glare at me again. "Don't… do something… you'll regret" I said through clenched teeth.

His glare softened into a light stare that even I relaxed at and he bent down to put me back into a sitting position. Though, even though I was positive they could see I could reason with him, someone, and I could only guess Hakkai ran in front of me, and the pain of moving that quickly sent me into a panic of screams. All I could do was struggle to find my leg. The space around me shrouded with water as I fell into a scream of pain, however it was moving me was to fast to understand how much it hurt. The next thing I saw was a very pissed of Goku. I was on the other side of the cave, and was indeed in the arms of Hakkai. He held me close to his chest, his scent no where near as calming as even this Goku's scent was.

The pain increased heftily in my leg and my eyes strained my face with tears. Sanzo was the only thing I heard to suggest he was getting pummeled. I saw Sanzo fly past me and Hakkai, and my mind split between Goku, my leg, and Sanzo. Another critical option was added to that list when I heard Gojyo curse as even he was thrown aside. Hakkai's breath quickened and I felt the wind rushing past us, any remaining scent of Goku was fading quickly, and for the first time since we had started traveling together, I felt truly afraid. Not afraid for me, but for Goku, in the state he was in, I didn't dare leave him, and here I was, being forced to leave. I tried to struggle my way out of Hakkai's arms, but Hakkai only gripped harder. Before we were 30 feet away from Goku's fading scent, I felt Hakkai be pushed forward, and I spiraled forward, losing all kinetic energy when I hit the ground with a thud. The pain was now to much to even scream for, all I could do was feel my eyes dialate into dots by a pencil, and the leg feel like it was torn off.

My breath caught for one second and I took fast advantage of it. "GOKU" I screamed, only wanting to stop his rampage. He was pissed, and all I could do was be thrown around like a doll? My mind split into two different beings when I was picked up again. One that was with Goku through the end, and the other more in depth to worrying about everyone else, but, being carried away as fast as I was, I simply didn't care anymore. If I wasn't with Goku, there wasn't anything I could do, I would have to count on him, and if I was with Goku, I would just have to count on the others to pull through whatever pain had entered their own bodies.

As much as my body fiercely wanted to give out and just fall asleep, something kept nagging me in the back of my mind, telling me to stay awake. It took me only seconds to realize that not only had I stopped moving against the harsh, freezing wind, but that I was also inside a room. Cackles and giggles that sounded so un-comfortable sounded all around me. "So this is her" I heard someone say as I was lifted higher. I had long since forgotten how much my leg hurt exactly. I heard many others moving around me, and for an instant my hope soared and I thought, maybe that everyone was back together again, that this had all been a bad dream and I was waking up to find a very hearty group of men.

But the moment the 'kind' movement that threw me up, down, and all around had ceased, a worse pain entered my system. I was horizontal and on something soft. For a minute I felt myself relax and a smile was about to work it's way on my face, but the sounds of chains dragging around my ankles and wrists chased that fleeting smile away like a slow moving cloud. "Wake up, young feast" Someone prodded me. If I had been able, I would have snapped their wrist off, right now the only ones I wanted touching me was Goku or any of our other friends. But these people had cold fingers, that elongated themselves like nails that had not been trimmed for months and months.

I heard a slap on someone's wrist, followed by their own curse. "First she goes into the stasis, then we can use her" I heard someone right next to me say. I felt a long, sharp finger run up and down the back of my head, and in an instant, I recognized exactly who these people were. They were identical to the way the first enemy, the one that bit my neck, had acted. I felt a sharp prick on my left arm, most of the pain from the last injury was gone, but this felt like some kind of tiny needle being inserted into my skin. "You will have to remember first though" This person had said. Though I knew where I was, all the voices around me faded and blurred like I was in water. Everything seemed quieter, and dumbed down. My head began pulsating and my eyes flew open to show I was in some sort of house. A plain, wooden cabin surrounded me, a small door and window being the most decoration across the room form a chair. I turned around and instantly smelled a delicious odor, wafting from on of the open door ways.

I almost walked toward it, but a voice from behind caught me. "You…Should…Be…Dead monster" A woman said. I whipped around to see a woman much like myself, except her hair was just down to her waist, and mine stretched down to my ankles when I let it hang. She wore a blue t-shirt with sleeves that wound tightly up and down her arms. Her skirt flowed around her, as if some sort of wind was catching her every movement. In one hand I saw a roller, normally used for dough, but her other was open, revealing several long, sharp claws. "I should have never…given birth to such a MONSTER" She yelled, as she flung the roller up and slashed at me with it. I pushed my hands up to block it, and screamed when the scene around me turned white. It took me a few minutes to realize I was still in that same house, though at my feet now, was this woman claimed to be my mother. She held her weapon in her hand, and in a pool of blood she rested eternally. Her face was twisted, tears ran down her torn cheeks. Her clothing had been tattered and what now showed of her skin was cut and slashed. I shot my hands to my face, only to realize they were covered in the same blood. Before I could scream, the scene once again changed.

I was now on some mountain top, and heard footsteps behind me. With a quick glance at my hands, and fear growing I hid behind a rock, only to see a girl that looked exactly like me walk up. She seemed so familiar that I was positive it was me. This other me turned around a bend and I quickly followed. She stopped in front of a cage shaped cave with a young boy's hand reaching desperately towards the me on the cliff's edge. She cried tears and turned away from him. "Even the heavens have abandoned me, and now I do not want to live" She said, and just as I glanced over the edge to see a town burning to bits, she jumped off and the young boy screamed with all his might. As he screamed, his voice slowly registered in my mind. I knew who he was, and if I hurried maybe I could get him out. But as I stepped out my head pounded again and I fell to the ground and curled up in a ball, only to glance up and see, through blurred eyes, me, standing there with long, dark blue hair that waved with the slightest gust. The light shone brightly off this hair of mine, and as I looked closer, this me had dark red eyes, wild and crazed that reminded me of Goku's. My ears had grown long and pointed and every inch of me was more ferocious now. I looked down at a group of three, one in green, one in a white robe, and one with a long bushel of red hair and a long pike with a cresant moon end, laying on the ground, soaked in blood. A quick glance up at this me, and I saw blood all over this as well. Behind me though, I saw a very much youkai-ed Goku standing there, grinning, and with a fierce look, we glared at the mass of bodies and walked away, evil, way-to-happy looks on our faces.

It was then I shot up screaming, wanting to hold my head but only angered by the fact I was tied down. I heard evil cackles around me, but all I could do was focus on the pounding that originated from my head. I shot my eyes closed, the pain searing up. I felt like my head had been torn to pieces only to be put back together so it could be destroyed again. "She is ready now my-lady?" I heard someone ask, I could only guess that whatever flashback I had seen was now over. But the pounding, the aching pounding was only increasing as I felt someone grab my hair and bunch it up. As they pulled me up my head dangled by someone's long, and stretched claws. I felt a sharp nail scrap harshly across my face. "She has excellent blood in deed, and so fastly reproduced. It will strengthen our forces immeasurably" One of them said.

It was immediately after that that someone's sharp, incredibly painfull teeth sank into my arm, biting and launching further and further into my skin. The pain made me want to scream but my voice was taken when someone caught my other arm. "Good" Said the one who bit me first, as he pulled away. The burning spread into my arm, and easily spread up and out through the rest of my arm. "I feel 100 times the power I felt before" They said, and soon I heard murmuring and shuffling. My whole body began burning and the shaking on my arms, legs, hands, face and everything in between began to feel small bite holes and the burning never ceased.

It felt like years when the biting had ceased. Each and every time they stopped biting I was placed into a small room, where it was cold and damp. My now, ruined clothes clung to my skin, sticky and slightly annoying, and I desperately held my knees to my face. The great commotion outside the cell I was confined in barely made me concerned. By now I had found out that I had only been in the cell, and the biting had only been going on for about 2 days, and I felt completely dead. I just wanted to fall over and die, but when the door opened, and my consciousness caught the sound of the door opening, my eyes simply glazed over a bit more and I shrank back, not caring to fight back. All inch of my being told me to run, but as weak and limp as my body was, I cared nothing about moving. I couldn't understand though, after all the biting and apparent blood-sucking they were doing, why I hadn't run out of blood. I had remembered someone saying I regenerated too quickly, but my only hope said that they were mistaken and I would die from blood loss, which was more than welcome right now.

Arms were placed around me, strangely gentle, and I could tell I was being carried to the door, probably to be placed on the belt or something and sucked again. As I was picked up, I felt the hands catch every inch of my body flawlessly. My head hung lazily against this person's chest, and their scent almost made me relax. I felt my legs and arms dangle weakly at my sides, though my left arm was cradled in this person's chest. They held me almost caringly compared to the first time. I felt that whoever it was, was in quite a rush, and suddenly four other voices surrounded me.

"I think it time we leave" Someone with a calm voice said. My eyes were too unfocused to concentrate on seeing my carrier, so I stared blankly at my folded over legs, half dangling off.

"Yeah, little princess couldn't stand much longer without some _comfort_" I almost heard a joke in this one.

"Shut up and move dumb ass" I heard a gruff voice.

Whoever was carrying me hadn't said a word until now, and instantly his voice calmed me, though it was a rough voice, almost as if it had been crying too long. "Move it, I don't think she'll last too much longer here if we get caught" and with that, the talking ceased and I heard doors opening and closing. After one, loud, creaky door, I tried to shove my face in this person's chest, for the light was blinding and I didn't want it. Though I was weak, I was still able to shove my face to his chest and I could swear I heard a small grunt of surprise, but that noise was quickly over taken with a beating, regular and rhythmetic. The two, small, consecutive beats that I continued to hear relaxed me and I felt all of my body soon become rested and calm.

It was too bright when I awoke again, though this time, I didn't mind the position I was in. The four voices around me were blurred and I noticed that I had rested in someone's lap. His legs, though long, were soft against my pounding head. "So did they tell her?" I heard a soft voice ask.

"We can only assume so, damn it, this makes it harder now" I heard someone sigh, and then take a long breath, exhaling some revolting smell.

"Can we do anything for her?" I heard a soft, much more concerned voice ask. "She looks so pale Sanzo" I felt a soft hand brush up against my head. I actually leaned towards it a little, the word Sanzo had brought back some memories, and this person was the best of them all.

"Shut up monkey" I heard a gruff, but quiet voice say. "You'll wake her up, and she kinda needs her rest" He said.

I remembered everything now, including when I was a child, though I didn't want to tell them some specifics, I knew they already were aware from the way they talked. "The only thing…waking me up…is your stupid voice" I pushed out, and multiple gasps and scraping chairs rang through the room.

One person put a wet rag on my for head and said "Too hot still". I had to guess that was Hakkai since no one else sounded so nice here, except one.

Another gruff voice ordered, "Go get some damn food for her" And a light foot beat was walking away.

"Sanzo" Someone said, "She is trying to move" And instantly I felt hands on my arms, and though I couldn't see, the image of those nasty, vile creatures sticking their hands on me arose in my mind and as quickly as I could, I pulled my aching body back into the one I had woken up in, which had to be Goku.

I heard a curse and then the same man said, "You do it Goku, don't think she likes me" I heard him say, and though he was a rough guy, I could almost hear a passion in the back of his voice.

Goku grunted an "ok" and he pulled me into a leaning position. Though his hands still felt frightening, since I knew who it was, I wasn't as scared now. He pulled me into a leaning position, and rested me on his right shoulder. I leaned, uncaring about how I looked, on to Goku. His warmth and safety kept me feeling ok. As my eyes refocused, I saw Sanzo sitting across from me, a cigarette in his mouth and a tired look on his creased face. Gojyo sat next to him, leaning back into his chair, his arms draped over the back of the chair, he had his own cigarette and sighed at my moving. "Bout time" I heard him mutter.

My mind fluttered, I couldn't look Goku in the eyes because I didn't want to faint, though I knew he was expecting it. I focused my wobbly mind on the next thing, Hakkai. As I had guessed he was the one who had been sent out for the food, probably with a smiled on his face too, knowing him. The looks I had from Gojyo and Sanzo gave me a slight case of the chills, but I shrug it off, knowing it would probably offend them. The room we were in was small, though not nearly too small to remind me of the cell, then, I remembered how I pulled away from the help that had been offered to me, and never in my life had I felt so bad for what I had done to someone who just wanted to help me and make sure that I was going to be alright. My mind only wanted to know where I was but my eyes wanted to know why I had two men, staring at me harshly, though not so much as evilly.

It took a lot of work to pull my right hand up to my burning for head. I shook myself for a second, before I shackily asked where we were. Sanzo stood and huffed a answer. His back was turned to me when he said "In a Inn, obviously" but some how, his shoulders seemed to drop ever so slightly.

It took a moment to register the dark and gloomy room. "Do I dare ask what happened?" I asked, trying to perk everyone up a bit.

The door opened gently, and for some reason, I almost saw an old, fatherly figure walk through the door. But the green clothes and flying dragon, perched on this man shoulders made my heart warm. After all, Hakkai was the most fatherly figure I had now, and just the mere sight of him made me sigh with relief. "So, your awake then?" He smiled at me, closing his eyes lightly and setting a small tray of toast and milk in front of me.

My eyes grew a little bigger, but I shook my head lightly, and pushed it away. "Don't worry, I'm not hungry or anything" I smiled, my sight slowly shifting over to a small corner, shrouded in darkness. I shivered, but pushed it away.

Sanzo turned towards me sharply, "It's because of you were all so worked up and tired out. Don't you see, the cause of our issues is because we can't protect you. And I refuse to protect a wimp" He said, his light blue eyes furious, but softer somehow.

My mind sighed itself and Hakkai placed a soft hand on my shoulder, causing a slight shudder to ripple through me, but I made myself remain calm. "Go take a shower Luna, you will feel better" He smiled, and I turned my head to smile lightly at him.

"Ok, Hakkai" I said, looking down, it wasn't like I felt on top of my game, but as I tried to stand, my legs wobbled, and for a second I believed I was going to fall, but a swift, but soft arm was placed just right so I wouldn't look as if I was falling, and I wouldn't end up falling. Hakkai smiled his sweet grin at me again, and the next warm touch I felt was so surprising, after all my expectations from Gojyo were that he was never compassionate, his lop sided grin was too relaxing, even from him. The next hand sent my heart racing as Goku gave me his full grin, and kept his eyes closed as they all helped me up while making it seem like they were just putting their arms on me.

As I closed the door behind me, I leaned against it slightly. The door was soft, for wood. The bathroom itself was simple, but decorated lightly. Two towels rested on a towel rack opposite from me, next to the shower covered with a curtain of a simple ocean view. The sink was marble, quite out of place for this kind of bathroom, but I guess every room has one perk. I opened the curtain and an image of me laying in a pool of blood on a hard, metal table floated into my sight. I tripped backwards and fell into the wall. I heard scattered dashes and shrieks as the door was soon banged on. I faintly heard Goku yelling my name, but my eyes were focused strictly on the shower, where blood dripped down like a river from my manifested corpse, and my arms and legs were chained like I was an animal. My long, sky-blue hair was now blood-splattered and torn to shreds. My eyes dialated a little at the sight and I shrank to the floor as the image slowly disappeared, a sigh of relief far off. It took me a minute to register the door was being banged on, and to quell the anxious shouts I said through the door, "I'm fine, just fell". The pounding on the door was quick to stop as I stood up slowly. I glanced at the door for a second, but turned back toward the shower, _might as well get clean_ I noted to myself, seeing the dirt stains on me for the first time, though little blood. I stripped down and stepped into the shower, turning the water on full heat made every muscle I had relax instantly.

As the water ran full speed down my back, my mind slowly registered the pounding on my stomach, where an age old story lay in wait. A scar twisted its demented way around my waist and curled up my back, stopping just below the backside of my neck. The only sure memory I had ever had about this scar was that is was the only thing I ever had except for my clothes when gramps had found me. However, now that all my memories of the people who had abandoned me, my false parents, had returned, I still had no idea where it came from. My foster parents were kind people, though they had a bit of a non-caring streak. One day, they had simply forgotten about their adopted daughter strapped in the toddler chair, when a robbery happened, they happily ran, leaving a baby to fend for themselves.

I shook the thought away and pushed the pain away from my knowing. I counted the seconds as they slowed down in my head. Slowly, I turned the water off, and the water droplets cascaded down my back. Off the ends of my waist-long hair, now dark from the water, small beads of water fell down, and watching them seemed to fall in slow motion. I stepped out of the shower and grabbed the dull gray towel and gingerly wrapped it around me. I stood in front of the mirror and scowled, my eyes had become baggy and a small scar wound its way down my neck. I sighed and changed into a set of clothes that had been placed there.

I changed into a medium sized skirt colored dark blue that stretched down to my ankles, following every curve of me perfectly. The new top that I know wore was small, and clearly showed my belly-button. About 3 inches higher than my belly-button, the shirt encircled my stomach. The shirt ended below my neck by a huge amount. The top of the shirt crossed down my shoulders, leaving my right shoulder exposed. My left shoulder was completely covered however as my sleeves dripped down at my wrists. The extra slack was quite comfortable. The last piece of clothing was a long, black robe that would have covered up all of my nice, new clothes. I took the cloak and moved it aside, grabbed some of the small ponytail-holders, and gingerly put my drying hair into one, long ponytail. Before I left, I glanced again at the cloak, and grabbed it, hoping it didn't mean what I thought it would mean.

I walked out, the cloak over my arm, and a few beads of water still dripping down my arms slowly. Goku's face was the first I saw, although his eyes traced the shape my clothes had revealed I had been hiding, I still talked to his face. "Who left the clothes?" I asked curiously. Goku shook his head rapidly and turned to point at Hakkai, though I made no mistake in seeing the slight blush his face had on it. I sighed, "My biggest fear was that Gojyo had left them" And a chuckled escaped everyone except a smoking Sanzo, and a grim Gojyo.

"Well, were leaving soon right?" Gojyo asked, getting up, stretching, "Think I'll go get some… company before we go though" He said.

As he tried to make a dash at the door, a small click came from Sanzo, "Do it, and I'll be one idiot short" Sanzo said, pointing his banishing gun at Gojyo, who quickly backed away from the door. "We have a mission to complete, and it seems we have someone to explain it too now." He huffed a sigh.

Sanzo stared at me, but instead of harsh, worried words, Hakkai's soft voice started. "Luna, did they tell you anything?" he asked, his normal smile and regards for Sanzo's cares ignored.

I stared at him softly for a moment but slowly walked over to the bed, where all four men surrounded me, all interested in what I was going to say. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure I know what is going on now" I said, not looking at their faces.

I heard Gojyo sigh, but he decided that whether or not I felt like walking was up to him as he quickly picked up my, still weakened body and carried me out the door. "Were going further west, were to close to those wenches as it is" he sighed.


End file.
